Sorry, Calendar's Booked
by Saslyax
Summary: Dottie's worried about Tony's lack of socialization after the move, so she decides to set Tony up on a play date. 11 drabbles.


_**S **_**o **_**r **_**r **_**y , - **_**C **_**a **_**l **_**e **_**n **_**d **_**a **_**r**_** ' s - **_**B**_** o **_**o **_**k **_**e**_** d**

**By****:**

_**S**_** a **_**s**_** l **_**y**_** a **_**x**_** – c **_**h**_** a **_**n**_

**Rated****: **_**K+**_

**Genre****: **_**F**_** r **_**i**_** e **_**n **_**d **_**s**_** h **_**i**_** p , **_**H**_** u **_**r**_** t / **_**C **_**o **_**m**_** f **_**o**_** r **_**t**_

**Summary****: **_**Hi, this is Dottie, Tony's mother. He can't come to the phone right now. His next week is currently booked. If you wish to see him, please make an appointment for another time. 11 drabbles, each one's about Tony and another character.**_

**Disclaimer****: **_**I don't own The Little Vampire.**_

* * *

**"**_**Sorry, Calendar's Booked"

* * *

**_

_**Wednesday: Dottie's Address Book**_

The move was stressful on her and Bob, but it's been plain destructive for Tony. He misses his friends back home in the states. He's been moody and locks himself in his room, playing his Gameboy all day. Dottie regrets buying it; that console seems to have replaced _real_, social contact. Tony hasn't made a single attempt at making new friends. He just distances himself from others, by spouting horror tales about vampires.

An idea pops into Dottie's head: Maybe she should set up Tony on some play dates? She picks up her home phone and dials a few numbers.

_**Thursday: Rookery's 101 Courses**_

This isn't the kind of night he expected. Vampire hunting? Yes. Babysitting some brat? Definitely not. Rookery figures he should do the minimum, make sure the child doesn't kill himself. But, he gets an idea. He abandons his post and rents _Dracula_ from a nearby store. He pops the tape into the VCR and calls the boy down from his room. The brat already has a firm belief and fear of the bloodsuckers.

After the movie, Rookery reminisces about his vamp horror experiences, to boost the boy's terror, and then provides useful, hunting basics. Maybe the night wasn't _completely_ wasted.

_**Friday: Nigel and Flint's Pretend Feast**_

What was Mom thinking? He _doesn't_ need to socialize, with anyone. Mom ships him over to the twin terrors that kicked his ass this afternoon. Tony's new playmates, just _might_ kill him.

He's left alone with the demons in the McAshton mansion. Their grandfather is off at some meeting, _downstairs_. Tony's alone upstairs, trapped with monsters.

When Mom picks him up, she asks, "How's your day?"

He says, "Fun." It's a lie.

The twins played vampire. Tony was dinner. Once they caught him he was rewarded with another bloody nose. Fun? More like hell, but Mom doesn't need to know.

_**Saturday: Freda's Motherly Instincts**_

Salvation's near, but forever out of her fangs. The comet slowly glides by and will be gone for another three hundred centuries, before it taunts them again. The Sackville-baggs are forever in the night.

Rookery's been close on their trail so bumping into the hunter isn't a surprise, but his tiny package is. A boy with round glasses, left as bait! Fortunately, Frederick manages to chase the hunter off. Freda's left to calm the terrified child.

It takes heaps of her motherly instincts, but she manages to undo Rookery's harmful teachings and abuse. Freda flies the poor child home.

_**Sunday: Lord McAshton's Family Roots**_

It's 'bring your son to work day'. Tony's not up for it, especially since his babysitter is loads of _psycho_, but Freda turned out to be nice. Maybe vampires aren't evil like Mr. Rookery said.

He's with Dad's boss, who's eager to help him with his history homework, on Scottish crests. Ironically, Lord McAshton's ancestor was an alleged vampire. She and her lover were staked and the dark treasure they recently procured, the Stone of Attamon, was destroyed.

Freda told him, her family wished to be human again. It makes Tony sad that the McAshtons took that away from them.

_**Monday: Rudolph's Gameboy Tutorial**_

Mother tells him about Rookery's human. Rudolph's enthralled. He possesses a vague idea where the human nests. Unfortunately, Rookery spots him. Flying high, Rudolph loses the hunter and continues onwards. He's too tired to return home.

Tony's petrified by his midnight intrusion, but warms up after his explanation.

He's shown his temporary, toy-chest bed. The invention mortals love, _Gameboy,_ Tony calls it, intrigues him.

Tony exclaims, "Dude, you should play Pokémon! You can use Red. I play Yellow. Wait til' you see my stat-trained guys. I beasted this game!"

Tony sleeps; Rudolph has all day to figure out this _Pokémon_.

_**Tuesday: Gregory's Fear Feast**_

Rudolph's human sounds interesting enough not to drain on sight. It's his turn to play with the mortal. Gregory flies into the night and one-ups his brother by avoiding Rookery altogether.

When he arrives at the human's nest, Gregory's unnerved to find the boy crying and huddled underneath shields of blankets.

Gregory gleans information out of the boy. Other mortals have been teasing him, due to his vampire fascinations. He snaps Tony out of his distressing state and teaches the mortal how a real, fearsome vampire acts. Now, they can extract some revenge, while Tony's ego gains a dark double.

_**Wednesday: Bob's Best Buy**_

It's finally happened. Tony's made a friend! He and Dottie are thrilled.

They're out playing golf. After some nagging, about how Tony should try making a friend, Tony snaps, "Stop bugging me! I have a friend. His name's Rudolph." Best news ever.

Bob even saw Rudolph, as the two played some bizarre game, wrapped in foil.

Tony tells him how he got his friend addicted to _Pokémon_. Bob decides to go to the mall and pick up a surprise for the boys. He holds out a bag for Tony. Inside is a brand new copy of _Mario Golf_ for Gameboy.

_**Thursday: Anna's Artists' Exchange**_

For the first time since she was mortal, Anna finds herself lovesick.

One night, she and Tony sit quietly at his wooden desk. Anna elegantly composes a poem for her crush. She's nervous about handing over her writing, but summons the courage. Tensely, she watches Tony read.

_Terrified like all the rest_

_Odd you give us a chance_

_Now, I must profess,_

_You have me under your trance_

Anna's not sure if Tony likes _likes_ her. He doesn't confess mutual feelings, but she smiles when he hands her a crayon-colored drawing of the two of them sitting side by side.

_**Friday: Frederick's Borrowed Kitchen**_

A feast fit for vampire. Rookery's heart- within his fangs, his head- furnishing their underground crypt.

It was impossible without Tony. The child pretended to be the hunter's knave, begged Rookery to help him _kill _the vampires that nearly ate him the night Rookery brought him to their graveyard.

Rookery bites and ends up surround by dozens of vengeful vampires that Frederick summoned. He wants to repay Tony. Maybe, he could give the boy a feast too. Of course, he'd have to borrow the mortal's kitchen, but Frederick's quite good at the stove, even if it's been a _few_ years.

_**Saturday: Tony's Vampire Journal**_

Dear Journal,

I never thought Scotland could be my home, or that I would own one of these girly things. However, I _need_ to get my feelings out; this is the only safe way I can talk about vampires, outside of my undead friends. It was a good way to talk about the twin terrors, when they used to bother me. That's something I didn't want my parents knowing. Now, I have another secret to hide.

With Rookery dead, the nightmares stopped. Rookery's evil, but my chest still feels heavy- I helped kill someone. _I'm_ evil. The nightmares begin again.

_**

* * *

The End

* * *

**_

**A/N****:**

_**11 drabbles. Every single one is exactly 100 words, according to word count. I really had fun with this one. I liked challenging myself- limiting each section to 100 words; it forced me to get the bare essentials down. What happens is similar to the movie, but I made some changes to the plot to suit my mood. For one, I took a darker approach to The Little Vampire.**_

_**If it isn't too much trouble leave a review! They really make my day, and I'd love to know what you think. Constructive crit is helpful too. Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Sas**_

**Posted****: 3-20-11**


End file.
